Nobody Wants To Be Lonely
by Kumiko Chikyuu
Summary: This a 1st season romance for Usagi and Mamoru. Both are lonly. What happens when they find out each other's feelings?


Nobody Wants To Be Lonely  
By: Kumiko Chikyuu  
Rating: PG-13  
Season: a first season alternate reality(no scouts or tuxedo kamen,   
sorry!)  
  
AN: I wrote this awile back and decided to post it now. I kinda   
wrote this story on a whim, but I felt I had to write this. I did use   
some Japanese in this so e-mail me if you don't know what it means.  
So, here's the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Ricky Martin's "Nobody Wants   
To Be Lonely" from his "newer" album.  
  
Mamoru noticed Usagi walking into the Crown Arcade in her   
usual cheerful, bouncy way to meet her friends after school and to   
play the newest Sailor V game.  
  
"Kon nichiwa Motoki-san," chimed Usagi as she passed by the   
counter. Motoki didn't notice Usagi say hello for he was too busy   
making sure his new cook didn't burn the food.   
  
"Kon nichiwa Odango Atama!" said Mamoru trying to keep up his   
usual facade without even knowing it.   
  
"Kon nichiwa Mamoru-baka!" said Usagi a little annoyed at her   
hated nickname. 'Well,' she thought, 'I actually adore the name, but   
I won't let him know that. I'm not his girlfriend!'  
  
'Not yet!' said the little voice in her head.  
  
Her heartbeat speeds up thinking about that.  
  
'Hold on don't follow that train of thought!' she scolded   
herself.  
  
Actually Usagi really wanted to stop fighting the baka. She   
wants to become friends and to know him better. 'Maybe even enough to   
become his girlfriend' her heart put in.  
  
Noticing Usagi was preoccupied thinking about something, Mamoru   
decides to try lighten up her mood.  
  
"Failed any test lately, Odango?"  
  
'Stupid, you're suppose to cheer her up not make it worse'  
  
"NO, actually I made a B+ on my math test yesterday!" Usagi's   
pent up emotions were let out and flew out of her mouth. "Why do you   
assume I do so bad? I hate you, Chiba Mamoru! I hate you!" she   
exclaimed as she left crying and running out of the Arcade.   
  
"How could you?" yelled Motoki after seeing Usagi blow up and   
leave.  
  
"I don't know what comes over me every time I see her," said   
Mamoru leaving for his apartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Motoki had finally figured out what was going on. 'I hope he   
gets Usagi in the end. He needs her as much as she needs him. Here's   
to hoping that they will live happily ever after.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as Mamoru stepped out of the Arcade, it had started   
raining, and it unknowingly seemed to reflect the way his soul felt.   
Mamoru started to step into deeper pits of dispair and depression.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been two weeks since Usagi saw or ran into Mamo-chan.   
She blushed at that thought. Two days ago she had a realization.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Usagi was standing out on her balcony at night during a   
beautiful full moon. She was in deep thought. 'I miss Mamoru. I   
liked,no... I loved running into him everyday.'  
  
'You're in love!' a little voice in her head told her.  
  
'I can't be...can I?'  
  
At that moment, she realized that she did love Mamoru with all   
of her heart. It scared her because she loved him so much. Then her   
heart came up with the perfect nickname. 'Mamo-chan!'  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Usagi had asked Motoki for the address where Mamoru lived. Of   
course, Motoki gladly gave it to her with a big grin as if he new   
something. She was on her way there at this very moment.  
  
After getting to the right apartment, Usagi knocked on the   
door. No one answered so she tried opening the door. It was unlocked   
so she went in. There she saw something that totally broke her heart.   
Usagi saw her Mamo-chan in his dark, lonely apartment looking through   
a window. In her heart and soul, she could tell that he had lost the   
will to live.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you are in a darkened room  
And you're all alone  
Looking out the window  
You're heart is cold  
And lost the will to live  
Like a broken arrow  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi just stood in the shadows weeping for him. She wished   
that he would have come to her with his problems. Usagi loved him so   
much that she could swear she could hear him thinking. No, that was   
him talking, and so she listened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here I stand in the shadows  
Come to me  
Come to me  
Can't you see that  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru started to talk louder, and this is what Usagi heard.  
  
"I can't stand to be alone anymore. I hate it. I hate crying   
and having my body ache to touch her. It hurts so much not seeing her   
at all. I lost my chance with her. She was suppose to be my soulmate   
who I've waited for all of my life. I know that I'm not undeserving,   
but why didn't you let me love you, Usako!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
So bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting all of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
Why don't you let me love you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi blushed at the nickname. She realized that he loved   
her! The cold Chiba Mamoru loved her! It was an overload for her   
heart. Usagi ran home to her room to think.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru decided to take a chance in telling his feelings to   
his Usako. He had asked Motoki for the address to her house. Yet   
again, Motoki gladly gave the information with a huge grin.  
  
Mamoru got to the door and knocked. No one answered. He turned   
the knob. The door was unlocked so he went in. Mamoru went upstairs   
to see if Usagi was in her room. Usagi's name was outside her door.   
Mamoru slightly opened the door and saw her crying on her bed. Usagi   
was speaking so Mamoru listened.  
  
"I know you probably can't hear me, but do you hear my singing   
and longing for you? My heart is singing a song for you so you can   
find me,   
Mamo-chan!"  
  
Mamoru started to run scared down the hall and the stair, but   
he stopped all of a sudden. He asked himself, "What am I running from   
when we love each other?" He walks slowly back up the stairs. Mamoru   
opens the door and says,"Usako?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Can you hear my voice  
Do you hear my song  
It's a serenade  
So you heart can find me  
And suddenly you're  
Flying down the stairs  
Into my arms, baby  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru had walked out of the shadows. He said, "Usako, can't   
you see I love you? I'm going crazy because I'm dying without you in   
my life."  
  
Usagi ran into his arms and said, "I had no idea."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before I start going crazy  
Run to me   
Run to me   
'Cause I'm dyin'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aishiteru, Usako!"  
  
"Aishiteru, Mamo-chan!"  
  
Mamoru picked Usagi up and walked over to her bed. He laid   
her down and lied down himself beside her under moon and stars sheets   
and blanket. They fell asleep in each others arms dreaming of their   
future together.  
  
Ikuko later got home and saw the couple sound asleep in   
Usagi's bed.  
  
"My baby has finally found her one and only, her soulmate!"   
Ikuko was proud of her daughter. She would keep this secret until she   
thought that Kenji could accept his daughter having found and was in   
love with her soulmate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
So bad it hurrs inside  
Time is precious and it's sleeping away  
And I've been waiting all of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
Why don't you let me love you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The End  
  
  
How did ya like my story? E-mail any questions, comments, flames to:  
chiba_phoebe@yahoo.com  
  
AN: I didn't use the whole song because I didn't feel it was   
necessary. If someone has the time to add an epilouge including the   
rest of the song, I invite them to write it and send it to me to post   
with the rest of the story on my site. And of course, I'll give   
credit where credit is due.  
  
P.S. For those who have been waiting for the next chapterof "Happily Ever After?!"  
under Laby fics, I hope to post some more this week if I have time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nobody Wants To Be Lonely By: Ricky Martin  
  
There you are in a darkened room  
And you're all alone  
Looking out the window  
You're heart is cold  
And lost the will to live  
Like a broken arrow  
  
Here I stand in the shadows  
Come to me  
Come to me  
Can't you see that  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
So bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting all of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
Why don't you let me love you  
  
Can you hear my voice  
Do you hear my song  
It's a serenade  
So you heart can find me  
And suddenly you're  
Flying down the stairs  
Into my arms, baby  
  
Before I start going crazy  
Run to me   
Run to me   
'Cause I'm dyin'  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
So bad it hurrs inside  
Time is precious and it's sleeping away  
And I've been waiting all of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
Why don't you let me love you  
  
I wanna feel you need me   
Just like the air you're breathing  
I need you here in my life  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
So bad it hurrs inside  
Time is precious and it's sleeping away  
And I've been waiting all of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
Why don't you let me love you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
